Talk:Official Death Battle Wiki Leaderboard/@comment-32412190-20170627222823
SEASON 1 Boba Fett vs Samus Aran WIN '(Samus Aran) Akuma vs Shang Tsung '''WIN '(Akuma) Rogue vs Wonder Woman 'WIN '(Rogue) Mike Hagger vs Zangief 'WIN '(Zangief) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale 'WIN '(Leonardo) Zitz vs Leonardo 'WIN '(Leonardo) Yoshi vs Riptor 'WIN '(Yoshi) Felicia vs Taokaka 'LOSS '(Felicia) Kratos VS Spawn 'LOSS '(Kratos) Bomberman VS Dig Dug 'LOSS '(Bomberman) Vegeta VS Shadow 'LOSS '(Shadow) Mario VS Sonic 'LOSS '(Mario) Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter 'WIN '(Luke Skywalker) Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui 'LOSS '(Chun-Li) Starscream VS Rainbow Dash 'WIN '(Rainbow Dash) Master Chief VS Doomguy 'WIN '(Master Chief) Zelda VS Peach 'WIN '(Peach) Thor VS Raiden 'WIN '(Thor) Link VS Cloud 'WIN '(Link) Batman VS Spider-Man 'WIN '(Spider-Man) Pikachu VS Blanka 'LOSS '(Pikachu) Goku VS Superman 'WIN '(Superman) ''Season 1 Scorecard: 15 Wins/7 Losses'' ''SEASON 2:'' He-Man VS Lion-O 'WIN '(He-Man) Shao Kahn VS M. Bison '''WIN (Shao Kahn) Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu WIN '(Strider Hiryu) Ivy VS Orchid '''WIN '(Orchid) Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare 'WIN '(Fox McCloud) Terminator VS RoboCop 'LOSS '(Terminator) Luigi VS Tails 'LOSS '(Luigi) Pokémon Battle Royale 'LOSS '(Charizard) Fulgore VS Sektor 'WIN '(Fulgore) Godzilla VS Gamera 'WIN '(Godzilla) Batman VS Captain America 'WIN '(Batman) Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon 'LOSS '(White Ranger and Tigerzord) Ryu VS Scorpion 'LOSS '(Ryu) Deadpool VS Deathstroke 'WIN '(Deadpool) Kirby VS Majin Buu 'WIN '(Kirby) Ragna VS Sol Badguy 'WIN '(Sol Badguy) Gaara VS Toph 'WIN '(Toph) Guts VS Nightmare 'WIN '(Guts) Iron Man VS Lex Luthor 'WIN '(Iron Man, my favorite superhero) Beast VS Goliath 'LOSS '(Beast) Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher 'WIN '(Solid Snake) Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom 'LOSS '(Darth Vader) Donkey Kong VS Knuckles 'WIN '(Donkey Kong) Wolverine VS Raiden 'WIN '(Raiden (Was going for Wolverine, but had second thoughts.)) Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki 'WIN '(Hercule Satan) Yang VS Tifa 'WIN '(Yang) Mega Man VS Astro Boy 'LOSS '(Mega Man) Green Arrow VS Hawkeye 'WIN '(Hawkeye) Pokémon VS Digimon 'LOSS '(Red and Charizard) ''Season 2 Scorecard: 20 Wins/9 Losses'' ''SEASON 3:'' Dante VS Bayonetta 'WIN '(Dante) Bowser VS Ganondorf 'LOSS '(Bowser) Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter 'WIN '(Ratchet & Clank) Flash VS Quicksilver 'LOSS '(Quicksilver) Joker VS Sweet Tooth 'WIN '(The Joker) Mewtwo VS Shadow 'WIN '(Mewtwo) The Meta VS Carolina '''WIN (Agent Carolina) Cammy VS Sonya WIN (Sonya Blade) Tracer VS Scout WIN (Tracer) Ken VS Terry LOSS '''(Ken Masters) Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers '''WIN (Amy Rose) Hulk VS Doomsday LOSS '''(Hulk) Roronoa Zoro VS Erza Scarlet '''WIN (Roronoa Zoro(or Zolo)) Season 3 Scorecard: 9 Wins 4 Losses SEASON 4(so far): Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake LOSS '''(Nathan Drake) Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight '''WIN (Scrooge McDuck) Venom VS Bane WIN (Venom) Power Rangers VS Voltron LOSS '(The Power Rangers) Natsu VS Ace '''LOSS '(Portgas D. Ace(or Trace)) Sub-Zero VS Glacius '''WIN (Sub-Zero) Android 18 VS Captain Marvel LOSS '''(Captain Marvel, which SHOULD'VE been the winner) ''Season 4 Scorecard(so far): 3 Wins/4 Losses'' 'This here is my Overall Total: 47 Wins/24 Losses ''So I'm tied for 11th Place. For the fight of Metal Sonic VS Zero, I'm pulling for Zero to win. I don't like an evil robot, like Metal Sonic.